Nightingale
by Oddery
Summary: Kagome is a miserable writer, but fate puts a mysterious business card in her hands and now she has a choice to see someone called an "Intimacy Consultant." But will this male lover bring her back to the real world?  Rated for citrus.  MAJOR lemon.


_Hello readers!_

_Sorry I've been absent for so long. Been going through a lot of things lately; but now that I have discovered the wonderful substance that is marijuana, I find that I am having all kinds of inspiration and ideas! Seriously, no joke._

_This story is actually based on the popular HBO series, Hung; however, I have twisted it so that the story is my own and not a direct adaption._

_So, enjoy my new story. Expect an update to Owl soon. I'm not quite done with Duck, either, so be on the lookout for that as well!_

**: Q W E R T Y :**

**Nightingale**

Chapter One

_Acquaintances _

Kagome sat in her living room, staring at the card in her hands. She began to turn it over and over, contemplating. She was alone; no one would overhear her if she called. But what would she say? Kagome wasn't sure.

She'd broken up with her longtime boyfriend, Ryu, about six months ago. It had come as a surprise to her family and friends, many thinking that the two of them would be married by now. Ryu and Kagome first started dating their senior year of high school. They had mutual friends who often got together with them, so they saw each other quite frequently. They started dating not long after they first met.

They'd been very happy their first few years together, but after a while, they both started to feel the flame die out and how much they'd changed over the years. Their once happy, unique, fun-loving selves had become boring and gray. They were two people that were constantly together, but had nothing to talk about anymore, and their personalities took a hit because of it. When they'd broken up, Ryu told Kagome that he'd been seeing someone else; but he'd told Kagome that he loved her, only as a sister, though. Kagome wasn't hurt, but relieved that she wasn't the one who had to cheat. She'd known that Ryu had been seeing someone else, and she was glad he finally got around to telling her. Both were able to go on with their lives from then on, but Kagome's hadn't been going as planned.

She was twenty-five now, but she felt twice that. Since Ryu left her, Kagome had taken up smoking, and her work began to suffer. She was a writer, and a pretty well known one at that. She wrote mystery novels, and she'd made quite a bit of money. In her lifetime so far, Kagome had built up quite a fortune, most of it by accident. Her parents were fairly wealthy, and her grandmother had left her entire fortune to Kagome when she'd died, a pleasant surprise to Kagome. Her family's wealth aside, Kagome's writing career gave her a healthy source of income.

But Kagome was never arrogant about her money, and she even did her best to try and look like she didn't have the kind of money that she did. Not that she was trying to be something she wasn't; Kagome just wasn't a fan of buying more than she needed. She used part of her funds to buy a decent-sized house just outside downtown Tokyo.

She was becoming more and more accustomed to being alone, and it didn't matter where she lived. She felt alone toward the end of her relationship with Ryu, and it continued since then. Her body felt cold now, and she knew that she needed to be held. She needed strong arms around her to make her feel warm. She just needed someone to make her feel good. Ryu had never been a talented lover, usually seeking his own pleasure first. Kagome also found his "part" rather inadequate to her needs. Not that he was small; just oddly shaped and a bit thin.

Which brought her to the present. She looked at the card. She needed sex. She expressed this to her friend Sango, and then Sango had presented her with the card.

"I've never called the number," she'd said. "A friend of mine at work recommends them. Apparently, I looked like I needed to get laid. I told her I was quite happy with Miroku and went on my merry way."

Kagome knew that she and Miroku had very healthy appetites for sex and that Miroku kept Sango quite busy at home. Why that woman would think Sango was in a dry spell was beyond Kagome. Maybe it was just how her face is…

Kagome sucked it up and put the card on the table, taking her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed the number on the card and waited. It rang once, and then a low feminine voice answered.

"Intimacy Consultants," she greeted. "State your name."

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome responded quickly, taken off-guard.

"Ms. Higurashi, would you like to do our interview with you over the phone or in person?"

"…Interview?"

"I need to interview you to find your preferences. It usually helps if this is done in person." The voice sounded a tad annoyed.

"Um… alright. Let's do it in person, then."

"There's no need to be anxious, Ms. Higurashi. I will meet you in a public place, outside. There's an Italian place on Bloom, do you know it?"

"Yes," Kagome answered timidly.

"Alright, then. I will have you meet me there tomorrow at noon. Is that time okay?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, see you then, Ms. Higurashi."

She hung up.

Kagome froze and then immediately called Sango, "Come over. Now."

**: Q W E R T Y :**

"Wow… I didn't think you'd actually call them," Sango said.

"I didn't think so either, but now I'm not sure if I should do it, " Kagome said, her face partially hidden by her hand. They were sitting in her living room, Kagome on the couch with a glass of bourbon in one hand, her head leaning on her other. Sango sat next to her, watching her with a bemused smile on her face. Kagome had lit a fire, and it crackled with life and heat beside the two of them.

"Why not?" Sango asked. "You've been saying that you need to get laid for months now."

Kagome sighed, "I know, I know. But Sango, who are these people? How do I know they're safe?"

Sango smiled, "Don't worry about that. I checked out their website, and I talked to the woman that gave me the card. They're legit, Kagome. I wasn't about to hand my best friend over to a bunch of prostitutes without thoroughly checking them out."

Kagome covered her face with her hand, "Oh, my God… Prostitutes. Male prostitutes."

"_Hot_ male prostitutes," Sango corrected. "They have a catalog of some of the men available to clients. There's only a few profiles to look at online, though. The website says this is because they're trying to protect the identities of some of the other prostitutes in their business. Some of them have day jobs and such, so it wouldn't be wise to show their faces in the catalog." She paused, then she said, "They prefer to be called Consultants, Kagome, not prostitutes; so remember that when you go to your meeting tomorrow."

Kagome sighed again, "Well, I _have_ wanted to write some erotica… Maybe experimenting with one of these prosti—I mean, Consultants, would really help the ideas start to come along."

"So," Sango began, "let's talk about what you plan to do with this Consultant."

**: Q W E R T Y :**

Kagome stood in front of the restaurant, the name of it in Italian and beyond her pronunciation capabilities. She took a deep breath, still quite nervous despite having smoked a cigarette and having a small drink back at home. Her phone vibrated; she had a text message. She reached in her pocket and pulled her cell phone out; the name on the screen was Intimacy Consultants (Kagome programmed the number into her phone after she'd called them yesterday). The text message was simple: _"__Are __you __here?__"_ Kagome sent back _"__Yes,__"_ and waited for the next message.

Her phone vibrated once more a few moments later, _"__Good. __I __am __here __as __well.__Tell __the __hostess __that __your __party __is __already __here __and __their __name __is __Kikyo.__That __would __be __me.__"_

Kagome replied with, _"__Alright, __Kikyo.__"_

She wondered if she were properly dressed for this. She was wearing a very pretty green blouse made of satin with a black scoop-necked vest over that. The blouse had short balloon sleeves; a bit cutesy for Kagome's taste, but it looked professional and feminine, and Kagome felt that that was how she needed to look. Her smooth black slacks brushed against her calves as she moved to walk inside, her peep-toe heels making soft thuds against the concrete. Her hair was in its usual tousled, wavy manner. Kagome looked good, and she felt good, too. But she found it didn't help her overwhelming nervousness.

She walked in and gave the hostess the necessary information, and the woman led her to an outside set of tables. Once outside, it was as if Kagome already knew what this woman would look like because she zeroed in on a very stern-looking woman, stoically beautiful and well dressed. With her white sleeveless halter-necked blouse and its layers of ruffles around the neck, Kikyo was a vision of high fashion. She wore a black pencil skirt with black stockings and heels that covered her entire foot in delicately brushed black suede. The blazer hanging on the back of the chair was bright red. Her jet black hair was up in a high ponytail, the long tresses curled and smoothed in an expert fashion. The woman had an abnormally large amount of hair, Kagome thought. The fullness of her ponytail was almost comically large, but it still managed to look glamorous in a way. Two strands came down both sides of her face, framing her excellent bone structure and contrasting her beautifully pale skin. Her lips were petite and decorated with vividly red lip gloss; the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile as Kagome approached, and became a grin when she sat down, revealing her almost scarily white teeth.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi," the woman said cheerfully. For such a bitter-looking woman, she certainly sounded nice.

"Hello, Kikyo," Kagome replied. She smiled back at her, "You don't have to call me Ms. Higurashi. Please, call me Kagome."

Kikyo nodded, "Alright then." The waitress came by then, interrupting Kikyo.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked Kagome.

"I'll just have water for now, thank-you," she replied quickly. She nodded and went away so that the two of them could look over the menu. Kikyo's attention was still on Kagome. She was peering at her curiously, interested but amused.

"So," Kikyo breathed cheerfully, "what made you seek us out, Kagome?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't exactly seek you all out," Kagome replied. "My friend got your card from a friend of hers at work, but she's married -quite happily so- and so she gave the card to me."

She nodded, "I understand." She leaned toward Kagome, her chin on her palm, "Why did your friend feel that you needed our services?"

Kagome smiled awkwardly, "Well, I just got out of a long-term relationship, and it ended pretty suddenly. I don't like dating, so I hate the thought of having to have to go back to all that pressure on me. But I would like to be with a man again, I want to enjoy being with someone. My ex was never great at that part of a relationship, at least with me he wasn't. He wasn't all that generous, really. "

Kikyo made an annoyed noise, "Don't you hate that? I've had dozens of guys, and most of them were like that. I assure you, none of our consultants will do that to you. We're in the business of pleasing you, Kagome. I will make sure you're satisfied."

"Good," Kagome nodded, flushed suddenly.

She smiled at her, "I'm glad to hear that. You must remember, women are very complicated when it comes to sex, and there are a lot of men impatient to learn all the ways give her pleasure. That's why I made this company. I was tired of hearing about women unsatisfied with their sex lives. There are a lot of patient men who love to please women and teach women about men. All of the male Consultants are well-trained in a woman's body and specialize in a lot of different areas in sex, no Consultant is the same. I've found a large variety of men for my service, and we're always training more."

This sounded exactly like what Kagome needed right now, and she was so relieved, "And I take it Intimacy Consultants is very private?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes. We pride ourselves in our ability to be very discreet. We have many clients who are married and whose husbands are either bored with sex, too proud to take medicine for them to have sex, or just plain neglectful to their wives. But we also deal with clients who are couples and need Consultants to come in to help rekindle or continue some of the romance in a couple."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Is that so? Wow… So you only cater to women and couples?"

"At the moment, yes. Male clients are too easy to please and can get the basic services for a lot cheaper. I like the challenge of satisfying women," Kikyo said.

"You said that the _male_ Consultants are well-trained; am I to take that as you have women Consultants as well?"

Kikyo nodded again, "It's not often asked for, but there are a lot of women who want to explore their sexuality with other women." She smiled, "Are you wanting to explore that, Kagome?"

Kagome laughed awkwardly, "No, not now anyway. I've mulled over the idea, but I honestly think I'd be much more comfortable with a man."

"Understandable. Just know that if you'd like to try a female, tell your male Consultant and he'll inform me," she said, adjusting her napkin. She leaned forward again to say something, but the waitress appeared again, interrupting Kikyo… again.

"Are we ready to order?" she asked with a bright smile.

Kikyo gave the waitress an icy smile and gave her order. The waitress looked to Kagome, and -to save time- she ordered the same thing. She wrote the orders down and left with another bright smile, unaware of the death-glare Kikyo was giving her. Kagome made a mental note to never piss Kikyo off.

"Impeccable timing, that girl has," she said, her voice low and annoyed. Her aura of irk changed suddenly, back to her cheerful, interested self. "So tell me, Kagome," she said, "what are you looking for in a lover?"

Kagome thought for a moment. The night before, she'd gone over a small list of what she'd hoped her prostitute would be like, but she didn't have any idea if she was thinking about it in the right way. She didn't know if Kikyo had what she was looking for at all.

"Well," Kagome sighed, "I'd like him to be good-looking. Not like some plastic-y model, though. A good-looking that you'd see in everyday life." She looked to Kikyo and she nodded, urging her to go on. "He should be smart, not a genius but smart enough. I'd like someone to talk to, to relate to. I don't want him to be just a lover, but a friend, too. We don't have to be exactly alike, and I'd like him to encourage me to do something I'm not used to. So I guess he should be adventurous."

Kikyo nodded, "Impressive."

"Really?" she asked. "That's not too much?"

She shook her head, "No, there are many clients just like you. The first appointment with Consultants is often awkward, so it's good to have someone that knows what they want, that way they'll be comfortable." That made sense to Kagome, and she was relieved that she wasn't being picky. Kikyo leaned forward and looked at Kagome curiously, "Why aren't you interested in dating? I'm just curious."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't like the pressure of dating. All the questions rolling around in my head: _What __do __I __wear? __How __do __I __know __if __he __likes __me? __When __am __I __supposed __to __kiss __him? __When __am __I __supposed __to __sleep __with __him? __How __am __I __supposed __to __act? __What __does __he __expect?_ It's all exhausting to me, and it's not worth it for me right now. My work is suffering, and I don't think a bunch of bad dates is going to help that at all."

Kikyo nodded and took a sip of her water, "You said your work was suffering? Are you an artist of some sort?"

She shrugged again, "I guess you could say that. I'm a writer. I'm well-known, but I use a pen name so that I can remain anonymous in public. There's too much stress in being recognized. I only tell people who I am if I can trust them. And I can trust you, so I suppose I can tell you," she smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I write under the pen name Priestess."

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Really? Wow. My nephew loves your books. He actually gave me one of them to read. I haven't read any of your books yet, but I plan on it with how often my nephew talks to me about them." She reached into her bag beside her chair (Kagome hadn't noticed it before), and pulled out a sort of appointment book. On top of the appointment book was Kagome's most successful novel to date, her last one.

Kagome was impressed, "I think you might like that one. It has one of the worst titles I've ever come up with, but it's one of my favorites that I've written." She leaned back in her chair, "I write mystery novels. My books are pretty popular with men, not so much with women, though. With this book, I was hoping to get more women readers."

"And were you successful?"

"I was," Kagome nodded, smiling. "I haven't written anything since, though. It's been a year since that book came out."

"You haven't started anything new?" Kikyo asked, a slight frown on her face.

"No, creativity has left me for a little while. I'm actually hoping to start writing erotica," she said. "I think your service could help me find a muse. I plan on trying a variety of things with him to help me start this project up."

"Do you plan on publishing it?" she asked, smiling.

"I certainly hope so," she said.

"So would it be just one novel, or several novels?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm thinking of a collection of erotic short stories. But I may get into writing erotic novels. Right now I'm not sure."

"Well, I hope we're able to help, Kagome," Kikyo said smiling. She'd conjured up a pair of reading glasses from somewhere. They were bright red and very fashionable. She was now looking at the black appointment book, flipping from one page back to another. "Now, this is one of my Consultants' books. I brought several along with me, but with the description you gave me a moment ago, I'd have to say this one would be perfect for you. He's very understanding with new clients, his schedule is a little complicated, but he's one of our most skilled -if not _the _most skilled- Consultant in the service. And… his rate is quite high."

"How high?" Kagome asked, lifting an eyebrow. Kikyo told her. "Per day?" Kikyo nodded. Kagome thought for a moment, it _was_ a high rate, but not too high, especially for her. "Alright, I'd like to see him twice a week for the next month."

Kikyo's head snapped up from the appointment book so fast that Kagome feared she'd dislocated it somehow, "Really?" Kagome nodded. "So you're looking to become a regular client with us?"

She nodded again, "I really hate dating."

Kikyo's smile was astonishingly bright, "I've never been happier to hear that!" Her eyes went back down to look at the schedule, "He's not available on Sunday, but any day during the week and Saturday mornings and evenings he's available."

"I'd rather see him during the week, if that's okay. In the afternoons or evenings, I'd say."

Kikyo nodded and took a moment to look his schedule over, "How are Tuesday afternoons and Thursday evenings?"

"Perfect," Kagome replied.

Kikyo smiled and took a few minutes to mark down Kagome's name in the days for that month. "I'm so excited about this," she kept saying.

The waitress came with their food right then, and Kikyo put the appointment book away with a scowl at the server's back. Kagome found this amusing and sipped her water with a little grin.

When she left and Kikyo began to cut up her meal, she leaned in, "So, tell me more about yourself, Kagome."

**: Q W E R T Y :**

Inuyasha sat behind his desk, grading lab reports that he planned on handing back to his class tomorrow. He loved teaching, he loved science, and he loved his students. He hated grading. He hoped that one of his students would come in and provide a nice distraction from grading before he lost his mind.

His office was small; just a desk, two chairs, his chair and two bookshelves. There was a small closet beside his desk and a radio on the end table next to the door. His desk was piled with papers and books and a computer; it looked disorganized, but to Inuyasha it was order. Organization, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. At least that's how he saw it. Though it looked disheveled and messy, he knew where everything was.

There was a knock at his door, and he sighed with relief. "Come in," he said. The door opened, and one of Inuyasha's favorite students walked in. He grinned broadly and welcomed him in, motioning for him to sit down. "What can I do for you, Kei?" Kei was nineteen years old and reminded Inuyasha of himself when he was younger, only a hell of a lot smarter and responsible. He was lucky to have him as a student because he gave him hope for Kei's generation. He had short black hair, often untidy, and grey eyes. He had a tendency to wear loose clothing, and today he kept with the routine with a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

Kei also had no father, another reason why Inuyasha had, in a way, taken him under his wing. He'd had no father either when he was Kei's age. Inuyasha gave him advice on many things, aside from science and school in general. Many of Inuyasha's students came to him for just that: advice on life. His students respected him, and he respected them. He helped mend broken hearts, gave courage for those that needed it, heard out the worries of their lives, and protected them from whatever they needed protecting from.

Inuyasha looked concerned as Kei sat down, "What is it?"

Kei leaned back in his chair,, "Well, to be honest… I'm not sure if I should actually talk to you about this, if this is something we can talk about or not. It's just an awkward topic to talk about."

"You know you can tell me anything, Kei," Inuyasha said, now even more concerned. "What's buggin' you?"

He sighed, "It's my girlfriend. She's-She's not really into… sex. Not anymore, and I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Oh, I see. Well, has she said anything about it?"

He shook his head, "Not anything other than she's just not interested in it anymore. She's bored with it, I guess."

Inuyasha was becoming slightly more uncomfortable with this conversation, but this was important, and this was one area where he was certainly able to help. He leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped above his head, thinking. There were three reasons he could think of on why a woman would say she was bored with sex. One, that they just had one routine for sex; two, that Kei was not a very good lover; or three, his girlfriend was cheating on him. Now, clearly he didn't want to say the latter of those three right away. Likely, it was one of the first two.

He sighed, "Let's see then… are you two in a sort of routine when you have sex? If that's so, then she could be bored with the routine. The best thing for a person's sex life is variety. The more variety a person has in that aspect of life, the more they will crave it, but in different ways."

"I guess we could change things up," Kei admitted. "But we try to be spontaneous, so I don't think that's our problem. I mean, we do have our favorite things to do if something new we're trying isn't working for us."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's true for a lot of couples, so it may not be the problem in your situation. But just in case, maybe try something neither of you have tried before." Saying that gave Inuyasha another idea as to what their problem could be, and he leaned toward Kei, "Have you been trying to push her to do something she's not comfortable with?"

Kei's eyes widened and he put up his hands, "Oh, no! Never. I've asked her about certain things, nothing out of the norm, but if she said no to it, then I dropped it. I don't beg her or pressure her into anything. I'm the first guy she's ever been with like this, and I don't want her to feel that way."

He nodded, "Good." Another idea came to him, "Maybe since you're the only guy she's been with, she feels inexperienced. She might lack a lot of confidence in her abilities to please you."

Kei leaned back in his chair, that statement hitting him quite hard, "I never thought about that. That's probably it." He put a hand to his face, "Ugh, I feel so bad now."

Inuyasha smiled, "Don't. I'm sure if you talk to her about it and educate her everything will be fine."

He shook his head, "No, I mean… for a while I thought she was cheating on me."

Inuyasha frowned, glad he hadn't mentioned that theory. He awkwardly began to shuffle the lab reports on the desk, straightening the graded and ungraded pile.

Kei nodded towards the graded pile, "You got mine graded yet?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "You can check if you like."

As Kei went through the reports, Inuyasha went back to the one he'd been grading. Freshmen in college, and many had no idea how to use basic grammar. He shook his head, hating that he had to deduct so many points. Would it kill these kids to revise?

His cell phone rang at that moment. Had it been his usual phone, he would have just let it ring and continue talking with Kei, but it wasn't his everyday phone, it was his work phone. It had a specific ringtone, and he knew who it was based on the Beethoven's Fifth clip sounding from it.

He murmured an apology to Kei and took the phone out of his jacket pocket. He opened the phone. "Hey, Kikyo," he greeted, a tired sigh in his voice. Inuyasha loved his other job, but Kikyo was his boss, and she made it difficult to like her sometimes.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted back. "I have good news for you."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked. He leaned back in his chair, swiveling from side to side.

"Yeah," Kikyou mimicked, annoyed with his tone. "I just booked you a new client."

He perked up, "Really?" He hadn't had a new client in months. Kei looked up from the pile, curious about the change in his tone.

"Really," she said. "You're really going to like this one."

"I am? What makes you so sure?" Inuyasha was skeptical.

"She's just… different from your other clients."

Inuyasha's other clients were "matured" women; women that had steady jobs and troubled relationships. He started to make a rough mental image of his new client. She'd have to be doing pretty well for herself to afford his rate. She'd be a little troubled, even brokenhearted. She'd probably be older, too. Wealthy young people aren't often found at Intimacy Consultants. Kikyo didn't like young people typically. She often matched them with a Consultant whose rate was _supposed _to be significantly lower than Inuyasha's, but charged them higher than she was supposed to; she found them obnoxious.

"Alright then, great. I'm still in office hours right now, so I can't talk. Could you email me her information, or could I call you later?"

"I'll email you," she said. She hung up. That was how Kikyo did business. Short, to the point, impersonal. Which was odd, since this was the most personal kind of business a person could be in.

Inuyasha put the phone away and went back to the papers, trying to pretend not to notice Kei staring at him.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, amused.

Inuyasha didn't like hiding this part of his life from Kei, especially since they were so close. But he never knew how people would react to his other job. The only other person he'd told about it was his best friend. It wasn't the first time Kikyo had called him in front of Kei, and it wasn't the first time Kei had inquired about it either. He usually made up some story about a new student wanting to be in his class the next semester, but he was sure Kei was onto him, or at least close to being onto him. He knew he'd have to tell Kei sooner or later, he just didn't want it t be now. But at this moment, Inuyasha felt like he needed to tell him _something_ about it.

"My other job," he said.

Kei lifted an eyebrow, "You have another job?"

"I do."

"Why?"

He smiled, "Teaching doesn't exactly pay that well. Not in this day and age."

"Oh," he said. "Well, where do you work?"

Inuyasha hesitated, regretting his decision, "It's more of a service. There's no specific location."

"What kind of service?" he asked, now confused.

He flushed, "Well, my job is to go out and help people with a specific kind of problem." Inuyasha spoke before Kei could ask another question, "Kei, you're not prying or anything. Don't feel bad. But I just don't think it's a good time for me to tell you what else I do for a living. It's just not the right time. I _will _tell you one day, but I don't think you're ready yet."

Kei grinned broadly, "Are you like an assassin or something? That'd be so cool."

He laughed out loud, "No, I'm not an assassin. It's nothing illegal like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "At least I don't think it's illegal. Not in Japan…"

He looked even more fascinated now, "What the hell do you _do_? There's no way you can't tell me now, I'm too interested!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened, "I will one day, Kei. I promise. I just… I'm not sure how you'll react is all."

Kei frowned, "I know I can talk to you about anything, Wantanabe-sensei. You should know that you can talk to me about anything, too."

It gave Inuyasha a pain in his gut having to keep such a huge secret from people, especially people that he loved. He took a deep breath before he answered him, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you say that, Kei. But here's the reality of what I do: I've only been able to tell one person in my real life about what my other job is, and it was extremely hard for him to accept it. The label that's put on what I do makes it look a lot worse than it really is. I _love_ what I do. But it's just not easy to tell people because they don't listen to what I _actually_ do, they just listen to the label."

"What makes you think that I won't accept it?" Kei asked, now becoming a bit angry. "Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that, Kei. I'm just not ready to tell you yet," he said, trying to calm him down.

"Really? Because it sounds like you don't trust me," he replied, rising out of his chair. "If you did, you would tell me."

"Kei, I-"

"Forget it," he said, now at the door. He opened it a small ways, then turned back to Inuyasha, "I thought we were friends." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Inuyasha alone at his desk with the lab reports.

Kei hadn't taken his.

**: Q W E R T Y :**

Kagome examined her appearance one last time before going downstairs. She'd done her best to look ladylike and not the mess she usually was. Her black dress was simple, thick straps and a low scoop neck to emphasize her cleavage without revealing too much. The hem fell slightly above her knee, and the skirt hugged her hips and clung to her thighs. It was her favorite dress, her lucky dress. She felt she needed luck today; she wasn't sure why, but she felt she needed everything to go right. She let her hair down, keeping it wavy and slightly untidy. A glittering silver stone pendant dangled from her neck, her bangle bracelet and earrings matching it. She felt ready. Quickly spraying a little spritz of powdery perfume on her chest, she left the comforts of her bedroom.

The time was 2:45. Her Consultant should be here any minute now, if he was a punctual fellow. She sat on the loveseat in her living room, the front door only slightly visible from where she sat. Her heart felt as if it would breach her flesh and bone, and flop down on the pristine white carpet before her. Though a rather disturbing thought, Kagome found that it entertained her mind for the moment.

The doorbell rang, jolting her from her comically violent thoughts. She rushed to the door, her high heels clacking against the floorboards of her foyer. She opened the door, smiling, and was quite surprised at the man standing there.

He was certainly handsome. Kagome would definitely consider a guy like him out of her league. He had long black hair and kind violet eyes. He had the kind of jaw that you would see on a man on the cover of a drugstore romance novel. Oh yes, Kagome thought, this guy could do wonders for her (or to her, if one wanted to speak technically). He was wearing a charcoal suit with a dark purple shirt and a deep grey tie. Kagome could tell he had a well-toned body, but she did her best not to eye-fuck him too much.

He had a nice smile, though Kagome could tell it wasn't genuine. And it was a smile becoming more and more awkward as Kagome continued to stare at him, and she caught herself a moment too late. She immediately broke into nervous laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, her laugh painfully loud and shriek-y. "Please come in." She stepped aside and opened the door wider for him. When he walked in, she turned her head away and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling as she shut the door, mouthing curses at herself.

"It's quite alright," he said, chuckling.

She turned and looked at him apologetically, "I really am sorry. It's just… I didn't expect you to look so… normal."

He laughed loudly this time, "Well, thanks. I pride myself in looking… normal."

She laughed with him. Kikyo was right; this guy did put her at ease. "Well, this hasn't been a very good introduction." She stuck her hand out, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Please call me Kagome."

He smiled, taking her hand and shaking it gently, "Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you, Kagome."

She gestured to the living room, "Please, have a seat. Would you like me to get you something to drink? I've got tea, soda, water…?"

He shook his head, "No, thank-you."

She smiled, "Something stronger then? A gin and tonic, a glass of wine?"

He considered this, "You know… A gin and tonic would be great."

"I'll go make one for you then. Please, go sit down and make yourself comfortable," she said, motioning toward the couches in her living room. She left as he went to go sit down, her heels clacking again on the floor.

Inuyasha was incredibly surprised. He hadn't expected her to be so young! She couldn't even be thirty. But even though this girl was young, she had an air of maturity that made him wonder about her. Her look was cool and sexy, but her eyes told him she didn't feel the way she looked. He could tell this wasn't the Kagome she had the full potential of being. This was the Kagome that was left after she and her ex broke up. He stared after her as she walked away, not sitting until she disappeared. She was slender but had sensuous curves to her body, which was odd for a Japanese woman. She was also on the tall side, something he also liked about her. The smell of her perfume still lingered in the room, the scent causing him to keep thinking about her skin and how her dress perfectly shaped around her full breasts. This new client had already started messing with Inuyasha's head, something that both intrigued and worried him.

But she also seemed to lack confidence in herself, probably a result in her break-up. He hoped to bring the life back out of her as he worked with her. Kikyo mentioned Kagome was a published writer, though he wasn't familiar with any Kagome Higurashi. He also knew she wanted to write erotica, something he was definitely interested in discussing with her.

His mind went to Kei. He hadn't come to class on Monday, which worried him. Inuyasha decided he would try to find him if he were missing in class tomorrow. He never wanted to lie to Kei, and he never meant to hurt him. He did want to tell Kei, but now that was a matter of getting in touch with him. They were having a test next Monday, and Inuyasha didn't want to see Kei's grade hurt because of something he did.

The sound of Kagome's heels on the hard floors took him out of his thoughts. The sounds silenced once she stepped onto the soft white carpet. He then started to notice his surroundings. The couch he sat on was very soft, the cushions made of a soft white material. He felt like he was sitting on a cloud. The loveseat across from him matched. The coffee table between the two couches was white like the rest of the room. Even the fireplace was white, along with the frame for the mirror above it. There was a window behind him with two armchairs in front, a white end table between them. The living room extended to the dining room, a rounded archway leading into it. The carpet stopped at the archway, wood covering the floors of the dining room and what he assumed was the kitchen. He also noticed her dining room had a different color theme: navy. Only the furniture wasn't all one color as it was in her living room. The cushions of the chairs were navy while the wood of it was a deep brown.

She handed him the fizzing drink, a glass of white wine for herself in her other hand. He took the drink from her, thanking her and taking a sip. It was so refreshing; he needed a drink with hard his week was going so far.

Kagome sat next to him, taking a sip of her wine and setting it on the coffee table. She turned toward him, making sure she wasn't sitting too close. "So," she began, "Kikyo said there were some rules that you needed to discuss with me?"

He nodded, setting his drink down, "Yeah, but there's not too many. You don't need to worry. You won't be limited very much with me."

Kagome blushed, "Alright."

"First, we're -as in the Consultants- required to wear condoms. Regardless if the client is on birth control or not," he said. "It's just for our safety and your safety."

"I have an IUD," Kagome said. "But I understand."

"Why do you have an IUD?" he asked bluntly.

She shrugged, "When you're with someone for a long time and it starts to feel like you're married, condoms and monthly birth control seem inefficient. I just wanted simplicity."

He nodded and then went back to what he'd been saying, "Now, I always carry condoms with me. I will always have them, so you don't need to buy any. If you have a specific brand you like, then I'll make sure to get some for us."

"What kind do you use?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled one out from his inside jacket pocket. "_'__Ribbed __for __her __pleasure,__'_" he recited from the wrapper.

"That'll work," Kagome said, smiling. She noticed the _XXL_ on the wrapper as well and flushed heavily; excitement and nervousness started to rise within her.

"Good," he said. "And you don't have any latex allergies?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to calm herself quietly, "Nope."

He nodded, "Also -this one is very important and strictly enforced- we're not allowed to kiss on the lips. Kikyo feels that it's too personal. There are Consultants that are allowed to kiss their clients, but I am one that's not."

She nodded, slightly confused but not really bothered by that rule, "Okay."

"You're also not allowed to give out any information about me to anyone. That just means my name and what I look like. I'm sure my other clients tell their friends about me, but they just don't tell anyone specific details about me," he explained. "If we see each other in public, we can't talk about previous appointments or appointments to come. We can hang out together, but we can't have sex unless you've paid Kikyo."

"Sounds good, and I'm sure you won't say anything to anyone about me?"

He nodded, "That rule also applies to me." He looked at her seriously, "Now there's something I need to ask of you."

Kagome stayed quiet and looked at him, worried.

He sighed after a moment, "Throughout my years of doing this, I have learned that it is hard to read how kinky a woman is. Now, I'm not opposed to tie you up or to be tied up, or being spanked or spanking; however, I must ask you, not that I think you would, but just in case: please, please, please don't put anything in my ass."

Kagome laughed out loud, "I can assure you, you won't have that problem with me. I won't do that to you." She continued to laugh, "So that's happened to you before?"

He leaned forward to grab his drink and sip it, "Unfortunately yes. I had no warning."

She giggled, "Oh, no…"

He nodded, frowning for a moment, "Yep." He took a sip of his drink and became cheerful again, "And I won't do that to you unless you ask for it." He looked unsure for a moment, "I'm sorry. I'm being too frank with you."

She laughed, "No, no. It's fine. I'm glad I can talk about this with someone. It's important for me to learn to talk about it regularly."

"That's true," he said, "but I usually try to be polite on the first appointment, unless the client is very forward with me."

"No worries, Inuyasha," she said.

He nodded, feeling a bit better, "Now, I need to know what you're comfortable and uncomfortable with."

Kagome picked up her wine, then casually leaned into the couch while facing him, "Hmm… Well, I don't consider myself kinky, so I'm not really comfortable with gags or strange tools that look like Medieval torture devices. But blindfolds and handcuffs, or even rope or handkerchiefs, those would be okay."

He chuckled, "Alright. Anything else? Any opposition to getting spanked, or a stranger giving you oral?"

"No, actually. I think that would be pretty hot," she blushed and looked down.

"Spanking or oral?" he asked, finding it adorable that she was blushing.

"I was talking about oral, but spanking is, too." She still wasn't looking at him.

He touched her shoulder, "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I am here for your pleasure. It's my duty to know what turns you on."

She nodded, "I know. Just got a little flustered is all."

He scooted toward her a little bit, "Now, Kikyo tells me that you didn't particularly enjoy sex with your ex. May I ask why that is?"

She set her wine down again, "Yes." She leaned back on the couch, noticing that he'd moved toward her a bit, "First of all, he only had sex until he got off. He never wanted or cared to give me any satisfaction. He didn't like giving me oral on the rare occasions he did, but he always expected me to blow him at a moment's notice." She took a breath, "He also didn't have a very nice penis. He was a good length, I guess. But he was too curved and too thin."

He laughed, "You won't have any complaints about me then." Kagome gave him faux-skeptical smirk. He went on, "I enjoy giving oral to a woman, that's one of my favorite things to do. You don't have to worry about me not liking it."

He looked around, "You have a very interesting house. Would you like to give me a tour?"

She nodded and took a breath, "This is the living room. All the rooms in my house have a specific color or color scheme, except for my office. I'm sure you can tell that this room's color is white."

He laughed, setting his drink down before standing with her, "Yes I can."

She led him into the dining room, telling him a few facts about the house as she went. The kitchen was through a swinging door, and Inuyasha was hit with a world of royal purple and white.

"Wow," he said. "I really like this purple."

Kagome smiled and walked over to her dish cabinets and showed him her dark purple plates, bowls, cups, pots, kitchen utensils and silverware.

He laughed, "I didn't know you could buy purple silverware."

She shrugged, "I like how funky purple is. It's a great color. It can be soft, it can be sexy, it's just so versatile."

"Very true," he said. He walked towards the glass sliding door leading out to her backyard. There was a large pool in the back with high fences for privacy. "Is it heated?" he asked, pointing to it. Winter was coming, and having fun in the pool would be a good thing to do.

Kagome nodded, "Yes it is. I swam in college. Swimming, like writing, is a great escape for me." She jerked her head back toward the foyer, wanting to show him the bathroom in the hallway. She opened the door and turned the light on, revealing the soft yellow color of everything. Inuyasha came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, whispering, "That's a nice color," into her ear. His hot breath and large hands on her made her shiver.

"T-Thank-you," she said.

He distanced his face from her ear, then his hands after they lingered a bit. "So, Kagome, you're a published writer? I haven't read anything by Kagome Higurashi before, what do you usually write?"

She turned, now composed, "I write mysteries, but I write under a pen name, so you wouldn't know one of my books if you saw it."

"Oh, well what's the pen name?" he asked.

She smirked, "I'll tell you next time maybe. I want you to like me for me, not my name."

"Fair enough," he said, knowing how she felt.

She led him upstairs, the hallway a blue-grey with white paneling and carpet. Probably the same carpet in the living room, Inuyasha figured. The staircase sat in the middle of the hallway, which was more like a large room. There were six doors, three on each side, three of which were open. She led him to the closest open door, and it was her office.

"Sorry it's so messy," she said, stepping in far enough to let him look around.

"Organized chaos," he said. "That's how I live." She was right that there wasn't a specific color scheme for this room. The walls were beige and so was the carpet. There was a decent quality air mattress on the floor with animal print sheets, pillowcases, and comforter; but each piece of the bedding was a different animal print. Several wall-length bookshelves sat behind her desk and he walked over to them. She had a lot of classic literature and poetry. She also had a large collection of Priestess novels, one of his favorite authors of today. He liked to think of himself as Priestess' biggest fan, but he knew better than to think that; there were many more obsessive and odd people that are fans of her books. He and his best friend had been fans of her books for several years now. He had a complete collection of Priestess books. He looked around at Kagome's other novels, finding several more of his favorite mystery novels and authors. He turned, thoroughly impressed, "I see you're very much into mystery. You'll have to show me one of your books some time."

She smiled, "Some time."

He walked out with her, "Priestess is one of my favorites, too." She smirked quietly to herself and led him to the next room.

Kagome continued to show him around. She showed him the two closets and the guest room and guest bathroom (the color schemes were peach and black, and blue, respectively). The last room was her bedroom. She led him inside, so glad that she'd straightened up her room before he'd gotten there. The main color was a deep, rich sea green, accented by an earthy brown. The bedspread was the sea green with a brown blanket at the end. The sheets that were folded over with the comforter were green as well, but had a silky sheen to them. The pillows were brown and had the same silky look as the green sheets; Inuyasha loved this room. "Oh, wow," he said. "This is my favorite room."

She smiled, "I tried to make it the best room in the house." The carpet below them was the same green shown throughout the room, and gauzy green curtains thinly veiled the window. She had a very large dresser with a swivel seat and a large mirror. There chest of drawers on the left wall next to what looked like a very large closet. "Wait till I show you the bathroom," she said. She opened the door, showing him inside. All of it was black. There was a huge tub with power jets, and a huge shower with two transparent walls, one of them serving as the door to the stall.

Inuyasha was very impressed, excited about exploring Kagome's sex life in this house. He turned back to her, but she wasn't facing him. He smirked and walked up behind her, placing his hands on either side of her waist, rubbing it sensually. He'd had an erection for a little while now, and it pulsed with strength as he pressed it against her backside. She gasped and shivered as his hands ran up her sides, spreading his fingers. "Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded, "G-Go slow, though. At first."

"Alright," he breathed. He moved her hair to one side, bending down to kiss her soft, pale neck. He sucked lightly, loving the sound of her gasp. He licked, now aware that this was one of her "spots." He breathed against her neck, his hands smoothing over her hips and then back up, stopping just below her breasts. "May I touch them?"

They ached to be touched, they silently begged for it. "Please do."

His large hands covered them, and then squeezed gently. Kagome sighed and mewled with pleasure. She was wearing a thin bra, and Inuyasha could feel the lace of it beneath the fabric of her dress, and her nipples were hardening. He was becoming heavily aroused, more so than with any other client he had.

"Touch me," she breathed, her backside grinding against his crotch.

He groaned and pushed his hips up against her, "Where do you want me to touch you, Kagome?"

She bit her lip, fighting back a moan as she continued to grind against him. Her hand reached up to grasp one of his squeezing hands and moved it down to her crotch, underneath the skirt of her dress, "H-Here," she managed to pant. "Touch me here."

His hand cupped her crotch. His hand began to massage her panty covered folds gently. "Ah! Harder!" He did as he was told, quickening his pace as well. Her panties were already quite soaked.

He ran his lips along her ear gently, whispering, "You like that?"

Kagome trembled, arching into him. Her backside pressed against his erection, and Inuyasha groaned again. "I-I do," she panted. "O-Oh!" She trembled harder and her walls contracted, a small bit of wetness flowing into her panties. Her breath was ragged.

"Oh, my," Inuyasha said in poorly mocked surprise. "What have we here? You finished in no time." Kagome turned as he lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the small bit of her wetness that had gotten on him.

"I-It's been quite awhile," she said sheepishly. "Um…" She looked around the room, not sure what to do next.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Oh, my dear… We are nowhere near done yet." With that, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked over to her bed, where he gently dropped her. He took off his jacket, taking a condom out of one of the pockets before he threw it to the floor somewhere. He tossed the condom on her nightstand. Then he loosened his tie and took off his shoes, then doing the same for Kagome's shoes. Then he covered her with his body and his rigid, intensely hot erection pressed right against her hips. Even through his pants and underwear, Kagome could feel the distinct large shape and soft twitching of his eager cock as he gently began to rub against her. The friction caused her dress to ride up her thighs. She sighed.

"I'm going to spoil you, woman," he said.

Kagome grinned, "Sounds good."

He nuzzled her neck, "So, do you want to take off your dress now, or are you not comfortable enough with me to do that yet?"

"Um," was all Kagome said.

He groped her breasts again. "Because I could suck on your nipples," he said softly into her ear. "I could make them feel so good. Would you like that?"

"Yes," she breathed quietly. She leaned up and started to unzip her dress, but Inuyasha took over.

"Like I said," he began, "I'm going to spoil you. You just lie back and relax." He slid the dress down her, now able to see the thin white lace bra she wore. Her panties were navy with navy lace trim on the hem of the leg holes. The dress joined his clothes on the floor, and he slid back up her body his lips wrapping around her right nipple through the bra. He licked for a moment, and then sucked gently.

Kagome moaned, arching her back, "Oh, yes…"

Inuyasha switched to the other nipple, his right hand groping her right breast. He got the same reaction. He had never been so turned on by a client before, and he loved it. He had to be careful, though. He tried to control his excitement. "Mm," he sighed into her soft breast. Her nipples were warm through the fabric, and he wanted to feel that warmth fresh on his face. He reached up and pulled the straps of her bra down, and she shrugged out of it.

"Hang on," she panted. "Let me take it off." She leaned up and reached around back and unclasped it, hastily yanking it off and tossing it to the floor. She brought Inuyasha's head to her chest and held him close as his lips wrapped around her nipples once again. She moaned. She began to push her hips against him, stimulating her wet, engorged folds. He started to match her rhythm, pulling her into him as he sucked on her bare breasts.

He came up for air, holding her hips in place and she made a pained noise. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Kagome," he said. He braced himself on his elbows, causing her to have to lay back. "Tell me," he said quietly, "how long has it been since you've been fingered and had a bit of oral?"

She flushed, "Um… I'm not sure."

He looked shocked, "Have you _ever_ had good sex?"

Kagome smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to have to fix that, m' dear," he said, sliding down her once more. He slid all the way down her, kneeling on the floor next to the bed. He pulled her forward suddenly, causing her to gasp loudly in surprise. His face was right above her center, almost touching it. His hot breath brushing over her panties made her weak with need. He then pulled away, looking from her open legs to her bare chest. "It seems I'm a tad overdressed," he said matter-of-factly. He undid his tie and tossed it away, doing the same with his shirt. He was going to wait to take off his pants; he liked to leave that for last. He also wondered if Kagome would take them off herself, if he got her worked up enough. He was planning on doing that anyway, and he was curious as to how crazy he could make her on their first appointment.

He leaned in close to her crotch again, her navy panties' crotch darkened by her thorough wetness. He breathed in that scent he loved so much no matter what woman he was with, pressing his nose against her and licking the top of her clothed slit. She moaned and her thighs began to tremble. He rubbed them, hoping to calm her down. "Shhh," he said. "It's alright."

"Believe me, I know," she panted.

He laughed softly and continued to rub her thighs, pushing them apart. He lapped at her panties, now aware that she was somewhat hairless down there. Unable to control his desire to taste her anymore, he pulled her panties roughly from her body. Her bottom bounced back down on the bed, and she immediately spread her legs apart again. He looked at her center affectionately, "Did you get waxed for me? That's so sweet. Not a hair anywhere."

She smiled proudly, "I do my best to look presentable."

He actually laughed out loud, "Because you're in the habit of showing your naughty bits to men, I'm sure."

"Naturally," she said in the same proud tone.

"Enough talk," he said, eager to begin. Kagome took a deep breath and held it as his hand crept toward her wet folds. He spread her labia apart, his right index finger brushing and tapping at her clit.

Kagome gasped and twitched, and Inuyasha slowly started sliding his fingers into her. She felt like hot, moist velvet; he felt around for her g-spot, keeping his hand in a rounded hook. He rubbed around for just a few moments, finding it and then teasing it a little bit. He scissored his fingers inside her, and she arched her back. His fingers made the hook again suddenly, and his other hand pressed down on her stomach, significantly intensifying the sensation for her.

She panted, enjoying the treatment he was giving her thoroughly, but took his hand away from her stomach, "D-Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, was it too hard?" he asked, worried.

"No… I just… I squirt," she said, looking away from him.

He paused, "And? Is it like blue or something when it happens?"

That made her smile, "No… It's just embarrassing."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it." He continued fingering her, increasing his pace. She continued to moan and arch, and he smiled with pride and lust. He was so attracted to her. He told himself that it was probably because she was young and he hadn't been with a young woman like her since he'd started working for Kikyo, but he knew that he was also a little intrigued by her.

He could tell she was close, so he took his fingers out and licked them clean, loving the taste of her. She made another pained and annoyed noise, and she managed to beg him, panting loudly, "No! No, don't stop!"

He smiled and bent his face down, lapping at her bare, wet pussy. She moaned and rolled her hips onto his face. He held them down, "Easy, easy." He parted her labia again and licked the length of her, moaning at the taste of her warm juices. He dipped his tongue inside her for a moment and then licked her clit. He wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard.

Kagome clenched her teeth together, hard. She gripped the sheets, desperately trying not to buck into his mouth. She twitched and swallowed screams of pleasure that threatened to escape.

"Let me show you one of my more special talents," he said. He dipped his tongue back into her opening, but he went deeper with it. She expected it to stop, but it didn't, and it was nearing that special spot. When he managed to lick it, Kagome didn't know how she would hold on any longer. She was incredibly close, and if he moved his tongue any-

"OH!"

He rapidly moved his tongue across her g-spot, peering at her over her mound, watching her writhe with pleasure. Her walls started to contract and Kagome was silently screaming while she came in his mouth. He moaned and then quickly wrapped his lips around her clit again, sucking as hard as he could. She gasped, another orgasm layering over the one she was in the middle of. She felt it happening, "Oh-Inuyasha! I-I'm gonna-gonna-!" She was now propping herself up on her palms, watching his mouth fuck her. Her hips moved, grinding her pussy on his face. He watched her watching him, and he winked to let her know that he knew what she meant and that it was okay if it happened. She threw her head back, not able to stop it, and her juices spewed in one big sloppy burst. She rode his face, the orgasm now becoming more intense with that release; and then it subsided, leaving Kagome a panting, trembling mass.

Sweat coated her body, her skin glowing with her pink flush. "I'm sorry," she said when she composed herself. "I'm so sorry… I came and it was so intense, I-"

"It's alright, it's alright," he said. "I don't know what makes you so self-conscious about that, but for what it's worth, I think it's sexy. Don't worry. If your ex made you feel that way, then to hell with him. I'm not your ex, Kagome. I love women, and I love pleasuring women. Seeing you do that is sexy to me, and I really mean that. I'm not saying that just because; I really do. I think you are a very sexy woman, Kagome, and I hope that I help you realize that."

She looked at him and nodded, reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand, "Here." She then realized that she had never gotten a good look at him shirtless. Kagome had never really counted herself among the women who fell to their knees for men with hard, unblemished muscles; she could certainly see the appeal now. His light, creamy skin glistened with her wetness, which embarrassed her. He took one tissue and dabbed at his face with it, then Kagome took it away, the courage to do something bold rising within her. She straddled his lap and he placed his hands on her hips, looking a bit surprised.

She stared at him lustfully, bending down to lick her own wetness off him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his now nearly painful erection hardening even more. "Have you tasted yourself before, Kagome?" he asked breathless.

"Nope," she said, lapping the rest of her juices off his neck. She started licking off his chest, taking long, languid strokes with her tongue. She finished and then quickly lay back down, giggling.

"Really? You're going to stop _now_?" he asked, genuinely feeling teased. "Alright then, two can play that game." He stood and undid his belt and the rest of his pants and dropped them. "I'm sure you've been curious to see how well endowed I am." His boxers remained, a blue plaid-patterned design on them. His erection was obvious now, and it was gloriously huge.

"Oh, my," Kagome murmured, covering her mouth with her hand.

He slowly pulled down his underwear, gently releasing his hard appendage to the free air. He groaned when it was exposed, kicking his remaining garment away. He closed his eyes and stroked it for a moment, needing the stimulation and also to tease Kagome a bit.

"That is a beautiful penis, Inuyasha," she said, silently creeping up to him while his eyes were closed. She knelt in front of him, overcome with the desire to suck him, if only for a moment. He was large and thick, but not too much. He was big in all the right places and in all the right amounts. He was almost red he was so aroused, and Kagome wanted to help his frustration out. Her lips gently sucked on his head, bobbing down to begin taking him into her mouth.

Inuyasha groaned when he felt something wet envelop the tip of his cock, and he opened his eyes to find Kagome bobbing her head on him, slowly but surely taking him into her throat. "Oh, fuck yeah," he breathed. "Fuck!" He hadn't had a blowjob in the longest time. His hips began to move a little bit, trying not to choke her. Her hand ran through his neatly trimmed pubic hair, cupping his balls; he almost came in her mouth. He quickly pulled her head away, "Holy fuck, Kagome… You're getting me too hot. That was a nice preview, but we'll have to do that another time." She nodded, understanding. She snuck one last brief kiss on his tip before climbing back on the bed. He shivered and then snatched the condom off the nightstand.

He ripped the package open and hastily put on the condom, making sure he had it on securely. He climbed on the bed, pushing her thighs back. He teased her clit with his cock, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, biting her lip. He thrust in all the way to the base. Kagome moaned, "Unh!" He started thrusting at a normal pace, gradually speeding up.

"Oh, God," he panted. "I didn't realize you were so tight! Fuck!"

She gripped the sheets, clenching her teeth together, "Hard-Harder!"

"That's it, Kagome," he grunted. "Tell me what you want. C'mon!"

"FUCK ME!" she shouted, not caring to be a lady anymore, nor give a damn that her neighbors could likely hear her.

"Good girl," he panted. He thrust faster, making her breasts bounce and jerk with every slap their hips made. He gave her behind a little smack, smirking at her as she wailed with pleasure. He suddenly pulled out and flipped her over, thrusting into her again. He pounded her harshly, but she loved it. She stuck her ass out for him, begging for more. Her hands fisted in the comforter again, her knuckles turning white.

He continued to thrust, pulling her up against his chest. Her arms wrapped behind her, around his neck. He reached down to play with her clit, and she moaned. "Good girl," he said again. "Are you going to cum on me again? Huh? I've got a nice dick, don't I?"

"YES!" she shouted, though Inuyasha wasn't certain if it was an answer to his questions or just an exclamation. Either way, it pleased him. He felt her walls begin to contract again, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He held her tight as she began to buck and tremble with the power of her orgasm. He came as well, a loud yell coming from him. He spurted in the condom, several thick jets coating the inside of it.

Neither of them moved for a minute or two. He let Kagome go, and she collapsed onto the bed. He fell beside her and glanced over at her. She smiled tiredly, the both of them now soaked with sweat.

"You are worth every fucking penny," she said, a little breathless.

He half smirked, "I get that a lot."

She playfully swatted him, and then sighed. "I think it would be an excellent time to take a long nap."

"That," he said, "is an excellent idea."

Kagome pulled the comforter and sheets down for them both and she scooted down in the bed. When he settled down, he said, "This'll get you ready for round two."

Kagome just looked over at him in shock.

**: Q W E R T Y :**

_There you have it. The first chapter of a new story. Finally, it's off my mind!_

_Again, expect an update for Owl soon._

_Sorry it's taken me so long everyone!_

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


End file.
